superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 4 (1972-1973)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Robert Cunniff * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum, Jim Henson * Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss * Writers: Dan Wilcox, Norman Stiles, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Jon Stone, Jerry Juhl * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Hal Miller ** Wally - Joe Ponazecki ** Ralph - Paul Price ** Kate - Malvina Reynolds ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Creative Consultants: Michael Frith, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard * Associate Producers: Joan Lufrano, Dulcy Singer * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs by: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo * Film Production: M.M. Murphy, Ann Burgund * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa Simon * Production Assistants: Shelley Herman, Amy Hutchings, Laurie Krosney, Edwin Shirley * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Costume Designer: Mostoller * Graphics: Elaine Selig * Illustrations: Janice Carden * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Associate Director of Research: Marsha Williams * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Richard Allen Chase, Daniel R. Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Set Decorator: Stephen Finnie * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Audio: Mike Shoskes * Video: Bob Squittieri * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Ed Lacey, Frank Vila * Sound Effects: Terry Ross, Barbara Wood * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Videotape Editors: Joe O'Dowd, John Hutchison, Vincent Sims * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Recorded at Teletape's 81st. Street Studio * Funds for "Sesame Street" are provided by · National Center for Educational Technology · Office of Education · Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare · Carnegie Corporation · The Corporation for Public Broadcasting · The Ford Foundation * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1972-1973 Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max